Un bebé aprovechado
by Nely-Dragneel
Summary: Sólo lean y sabrán de qué trata... (Lo sé... mal Summary...)


**Epero que les guste este one-shot Lemon... (Adoro el NaLu) :3 bueno... no voy a hablr mucho y los dejaré leer em paz.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima... :P**

* * *

Era una noche algo cálida en Magnolia, Lucy trataba de concentrarse para escribir su novela, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más difícil se le hacía, y eso es por culpa del Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Hace tres día se había reusado a ir con él a una misión lejos del pueblo. Así que se fue solo con Happy.

-Creo debí irme con él…- dijo Lucy estirándose perezosamente en su lugar.

-¡LUCY!- escuchó que la llamaban desde la ventana- ¡Tenemos un problema!- gritó Happy entrando con su bolsa verde llena de algo.

-¿Qué pasa Happy?- dijo levantándose de su lugar- ¿Dónde está Natsu?- le preguntó al no ver al Dragon Slayer acompañándolo.

-Aquí está…- dijo Happy soltando la bolsa verde en la cama dejando ver a un bebé con pelo rosa.

-¿E-Ese es Natsu?- preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

-Aye…- dijo Happy acercándose a Natsu.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con él?- preguntó Lucy cargando a Natsu en sus brazos.

-Cuídalo, por favor. Me dijeron que el efecto tardará unos días en desaparecer- dijo Happy empezando a volar- Yo traeré alimento para él y un pañal- dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

-¿Puedes entenderme?- preguntó Lucy al bebé Natsu mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

-Lu, lu…- dijo Natsu junto a una sonrisa.

-Creo que no…- dijo Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

- _¡Maldita bruja! ¡Me las va a pagar cuando la vuelva a ver!_ \- pensaba el bebé Natsu mientras hacía un lindo puchero.

-Debo admitir que te ves lindo- dijo Lucy acariciando el rostro de Natsu con el suyo- Hace bastante calor, ¿quieres que te de un baño?- le preguntó a Natsu y cuando lo vio sonreír se lo llevó al baño.

Lucy desvistió a Natsu y lo sentó en el suelo envuelto en una toalla para luego empezar a desvestirse ella, al principio dudó en hacerlo, pero recordó que era posible que Natsu no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, así que empezó a sacarse toda la ropa.

- _¡Wow! ¡Lucy se está desvistiendo en frente de mí!_ \- pensó mientras se deslumbraba viendo como la rubia se quitaba la ropa.

Lucy vio como un hermoso sonrojo teñía las mejillas de Natsu y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable, lo cargó y se lo acercó al cuerpo.

-¡Es hora del baño!- dijo Lucy melodiosamente mientras entraba en la bañera junto a Natsu.

Natsu se deleitaba con el hermoso cuerpo de su compañera, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a restregar su pequeña espalda con una esponja llena de jabón de fresas. Lucy dejó un momento al bebé Natsu y se empezó a restregar ella con la esponja, y como resultado de esto, a Natsu se le resbalaba un poco de baba de sus labios.

- _Nunca me había sentido así al ver a Lucy desnuda_ \- pensó Natsu viendo cada movimiento que hacía su amiga.

-¡Lucy!- escuchó la Heartfilia que la llamaban desde afuera- ¡Te traje el pañal de Natsu!- dijo Happy un poco animado.

-¡Gracias!- gritó Lucy desde el baño- ¡Déjalo en mi cama!-

-¡Está bien! ¡Adiós!- se despidió el Exceed para luego salir del lugar.

-Es hora de salir- dijo Lucy cargando a Natsu.

La Heartfilia salió desnuda del baño con Natsu en sus brazos, lo colocó delicadamente en la cama y buscó una toalla para secarlo. Lucy empezó a secar a Natsu con suavidad mientras que este se reía por las pequeñas cosquillas que le causaba el roce de los dedos de su amiga. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del Dragneel al sentir como Lucy secaba su intimidad con la delicada toalla que tenía en sus manos.

-Ahora el pañal- dijo Lucy colocándole algo que Natsu interpretó como un pedazo de tela blanca.

Lucy dejó al bebé Natsu en la mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones. De ahí sacó un conjunto de ropa interior rojo y un pijama corto de color blanco un poco transparente. Natsu no pudo dejar de ver como Lucy se colocaba esa llamativa ropa interior, tanto así que se sonrojó de inmediato.

- _Diablos… en verdad se ve sexy con eso…-_ pensó Natsu moviendo un poco su cabeza hacia adelante.

-Supongo que debes tener hambre- dijo Lucy observando a Natsu- Creo que tengo algo de leche en el refrigerador- dijo Lucy para cargarlo y llevárselo a la cocina.

Lucy bajó por las escaleras con Natsu en brazos y lo dejó en la mesa mientras ella se agachaba para buscar algo de leche en el refrigerador. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Natsu estaba empezando a crecer hasta llegar a su forma norma, quedando completamente desnudo ya que el pañal le quedaba muy pequeño. El Dragon Slayer sonrió pícaramente mientras se relamía los labios y se empezó a acercar a Lucy por detrás.

-Con que leche… ¿Eh?- escuchó Lucy que le hablaban desde su espalda mientras sentía como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¡N-Natsu!- dijo Lucy sorprendida al ver al Dragneel completamente desnudo abrazándola.

-¿Sabes? Adoro tu ropa interior…- dijo en un susurro para luego empezar a desgarrar el pijama de Lucy- ¿Te gustaría que yo te diera la leche?- preguntó en un tono seductor.

-¿Q-Qué diablos haces?- le preguntó nerviosa la Heartfilia al sentir como Natsu le acariciaba la espalda.

-Mimándote, justo como me hiciste tú hace rato…- dijo sensualmente con parte del pijama de Lucy en las manos.

-E-Esper… ¡ah!- gimió Lucy al sentir la lengua del Dragon Slayer pasar lentamente por su cuello.

Lucy sintió como el miembro desnudo de Natsu se estaba endureciendo mientras que este solo la abrazaba aún más, teniendo como resultado que sintiera mejor la erección que estaba teniendo su amigo.

-Como me gusta esa ropa interior que tienes puesta…- empezó a hablar el Dragneel dándole la vuelta a Lucy- No te la voy a arrancar- dijo para luego quitar el broche del sostén y quitárselo lentamente.

-N-Natsu… Yo…- Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue silenciada con los ardientes labios del Dragneel.

-Shh… no quiero que hables. Solo quiero escuchar gemidos desde tus hermosos labios- dijo para luego acariciar estos lentamente con su pulgar derecho.

Lucy solo asintió y se dejó llevar al segundo beso que le estaba dando Natsu. La Heartfilia no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como Natsu le agarraba el trasero con fuerza, cosa que aprovechó el Dragneel para introducir su lengua en la boca de Lucy. Sus lenguas luchaban para demostrar quién era el que mandaba, pero su beso fue separado por la falta de oxígeno.

-L-Lucy…- gimió Natsu al sentir como su miembro rosaba la intimidad de Lucy que aún tenía su braga puesta.

Natsu hizo que Lucy se agachara e introdujo su miembro en la boca. El Dragneel al sentir la calidez de sus labios, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Lucy movía su lengua mientras que Natsu gemía aún más fuerte. La Heartfilia empezó un vaivén en el miembro de Natsu, causando que este se desesperara, así que tomó la cabeza de la rubia y empezó a mover incesantemente su mano hasta que sintió como un líquido salía de su interior.

-¡Ah!- gimió Natsu cuando se corrió en la boca de Lucy, esta solo se relamía los labios y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No sabía que la leche que me planeabas dar fuera tan amarga…- dijo aun sentada en el suelo.

Natsu la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos con su mano derecha y con la boca atendió su otro pecho mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre masajeaba la intimidad de Lucy por encima de la prenda.

-Ah… ¡Ah!- gemía Lucy desesperadamente mientras sentía todas esas sensaciones placenteras que le estaba dando su Dragon Slayer.

Natsu dejó de consentir a Lucy para cargarla y luego depositarla gentilmente en la mesa de la cocina. El Dragneel se empezó a frotar contra Lucy haciendo que ambos gimieran de la excitación. Natsu empezó a bajar lentamente las Bragas mientras que un fluido se deslizaba lentamente desde las piernas de la Heartfilia, y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó e introdujo la lengua en su entrada.

-N-Natsu, no… ¡ah!- gimió Lucy al sentir dos dedos entrando y saliendo insistentemente de su intimidad.

Natsu sintió como sus dedos eran apretados por las paredes de Lucy y un líquido caliente fue expulsado de su interior, dedujo que su amiga se había venido al ver como esta jadeaba constantemente. El Dragneel se lamió los dedos y luego besó con urgencia a la Heartfilia.

-No sabía que eras tan deliciosa…- le dijo al oído haciendo que esta se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

Natsu se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a rosar la punta de su miembro contra la entrada de Lucy, provocando que algunos gemidos salieran de la boca de ambos. El Dragneel se frotaba insistentemente y como si las palabras sobraran, Lucy asintió, dándole permiso a Natsu de seguir.

El Dragon Slayer sonrió e introdujo lentamente su miembro en el interior de Lucy, provocando que esta gimiera con fuerza y apretara las manos de Natsu. El Dragneel sintió como su miembro chocaba con un muro que demostraba que Lucy era virgen, así que empujó un poco y sintió como este se rompía.

Lucy soltó un gemido de dolor y apretó con más fuerza las manos de Natsu. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos pero estos fueron limpiados por la lengua del Dragneel.

-¿Aun te duele?- preguntó Natsu observando la mueca de dolor que se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Lucy, pero en cuestión de pocos minutos enlazó sus piernas en la cintura de Natsu, dándole a entender que ya podía moverse. Natsu empezó a embestirla lentamente, haciendo que varios gemidos salieran de los labios de la Heartfilia. El Dragneel fue intensificando la rapidez a medida que se iba calentando.

Natsu Profundizaba las envestidas mientras que Lucy solo gemía ante lo placentero que se sentía todo eso. Lucy empezó a encorvar un poco la espalda hacia atrás, dándole la oportunidad a Natsu de volver a poseerlos, así que se introdujo uno en su boca lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando el erecto pezón de su amiga.

-Ah, N-Natsu… C-Creo que estoy… ah… por c-correrme- dijo Lucy entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Yo t-también…- dijo Natsu al borde del clímax.

Lucy fue la primera en venirse, haciendo que las embestidas de Natsu fueran más rápidas gracias al fluido que había expulsado. El Dragneel empezó a moverse aún más rápido hasta que una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo hasta su miembro y terminó expulsando un líquido viscoso dentro de la Heartfilia.

Natsu se apoyó en el hombro de Lucy, cansado y muy sudado. Lucy respiraba con dificultad mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Natsu cargó a Lucy y subieron hacia la habitación de esta, depositándolos en la cama y arrojando una de las sabanas encima de ellos.

-Lucy…- le llamó el Dragneel con un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

-¿Sí?- dijo esta sin muchas fuerzas.

-Siempre he querido decirte… que te amo- terminó de decir para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-También te amo… mi dragón- dijo para luego acurrucarse en el pecho de Natsu quedando completamente dormida.

- _Creo que esa bruja no era tan mala después de todo_ \- pensó Natsu mirando fuera de la ventana de la Heartfilia.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé... soy una pervertida U.U pero es que adoro hacer fics Lemon! X3 Espero que les haya gustado :) Cualquier comentario o crítica no teman en decirla... Nos leemos luego! Bay Bay!**


End file.
